deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akihiro VS The Animatronics
Akihiro VS The Animatronics '''is a What-if Death Battle. Description ''SuperSaiyan2Link VS Five Nights at Freddy's! What if Akihiro, the dragon king's son, took a job as a nightwatch? '' Interlude Wiz: Security Guards. They're the only characters that are playable on Five Nights at Freddy's. '''Boomstick: Oh, but what if some random-ass character from a fan fiction took the job as a security guard? Wiz: Akihiro Dragoscale , the dragon king's son. Boomstick: And the creepy animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to foind out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: Earth, our planet, has been known to have many secrets. Whether it be a new species of animal or new type of element, people don't know about most of it. But, did you know, we also have Dragons? Deep underground is a kingdom like no other. The Dragon Kingdom. It weird though... It's underground yet you can see sky and sun. Maybe it's in its own dimention? We'll never know. Boomstick: Anyways, the Dragon King, or King Dragoscale, had two children. Akihiro Dragoscale and Rukia Dragoscale. Akihiro was soon cast away for unknown reasons. He ended up with foster parents. Rose foster parents had a child of their own, Akira. Akira was beaten, so when Akihiro was six, he ran away to his uncle's house, bringing along his newborn baby step sister. Now fifteen years old, Akihiro had begun to find out about his real self. A demon king by the name of Mephistopheles wanted to destroy everything to do with the Dragon Kingdom, Akihiro included. Wiz: Fearing this, his sister Rukia sent out to find Akihiro and rescue him. After a while of disbelief, Akihiro finally gave in. He set out to the Dragon Kingdom, and was reunited with his father. His father knew Akihiro had to train, so, Akihiro was gifted with the Ryū Ken, also known as the Dragon Sword. This sword strikes fear into almost all of its opponents, and you can see why. The hilt is blood red, with the blade looking like its make of fire. I think everyone would be scared of that thing. Akihiro has a load of abilities with his sword. Flare Wave has has Ryū Shoot a wave of burning hot fire. Flare Spin has Akihiro spin around, shooting giant orange shock waves of magma out of his sword. This causes decent damage, and can be shot twice in a row. After two shots, Akihiro must wait ten seconds until he can shoot two more. Energy Twirl has Akihiro twirls around creating damaging energy waves around Akihiro, like aura. Finally, Meteor Smash has Akihiro create and whip a flaming nov-sphere at his opponents. The sphere is made of energy, but it is engulfed in flames. Boomstick: Slashing is not Ryū Ken's only ability. If it gets lost, Akihiro can simply call its name, and it will return back to its sheath, which is very useful. And that's STILL not its only use. Yelling "Dragon Beam" shoots a orange beam from the sword. But NO, this beam is NOT made of fire. It is simply energy. This beam can easily blast through things like metal. When at extremely low health, Akihiro will shoot the Super Dragon Beam. This beam is GIGANTIC, and can easily blast through multiple towers and buildings! This beam could kill anyone. This beam easily Akihiro's finishing move. Wiz: Akihiro is no normal 15 year old boy, if that wasn't already obvious. He has dropped onto a mountain from 30 high, and was still able to fight! He can survive extreme heats, as shown when he was super close from touching the lava at the bottom of a volcano! He also has great reflexes. Aquilary, a ferocious bird 17ft long, 18ft wide, can travel at the speed of light. Akihiro dodged several attacks from the bird, even managing to kill it, TWICE! Though he is meant to protect the dragon kingdom and its habitants, Akihiro can even defeat the toughest dragons of the kingdom. '' '''Boomstick: Though Akihiro isn't all good. Sure, he was able to keep fighting after falling feet-first onto a mountain, but he soon felt the pain and absolutely NEEDED crutches after it. When fighting the idiotic monster general, Gigantalus, Akihiro needed help finishing him off. Though the second time he fought Gigantalus, he monster general was killed in a matter of seconds. Though, in Gigantalus' defense, Akihiro WAS pissed about Gigantalus killing his soulmate. Akihiro can only unlock this great killing power if someone he loves dies though. In other words, Akihiro can not get burnt by anything. You can hurt him with a fire attack, but you can not set him on fire or give him a burn mark. ' Wiz: This guy is definitely NOT your average teenager. So, don't get in his way, and definitely do NOT get him angry. When mad, he has the rage of beast dragon. Akihiro: Well, this looks like fun! The Animatronics Wiz: The year was 1987. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was starting to get bad. Boomstick: Child murderers, animatronic murderers, animatronics who bite people, people who steal suits... Wiz: The animatronics from the pizzeira aren't innocent. Boomstick: The main animatronics are: Freddy, the fatty. Toy Freddy: Are you Freddy for ready? Boomstick: Bonnie, the faggot. Toy Bonnie: It's not that we don't trust you, we do, we love you. Boomstick: Chica, the bitch. Toy Chica: *scream* Dine on my oven baked avian behind, Freddy Fuckboy. Boomstick: And Foxy the destroyed. Oh, I mean, Mangle. Mangle: If you ever show your face arround here again... I'll rip off your head and shit down your throat... Toy Freddy: Woah, calm the fuck down, Mangle. Toy Bonnie: I'm scared. Wiz: Those are the toy animatronics. But there are also their withered counterparts. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy jumpscare the player. Boomstick: Who are the same animatronics, but... destroyed... Wiz: All of them can teleport, except for Foxy. When they're together, they're very powerful. Boomstick: There are also the other animatronics: Wiz: Balloon Boy, Puppet and Marionette. Boomstick: Golden Freddy is one of the most powerful animatronics ever. He can teleport and transform into his own head? What the fuck? Wiz: Balloon Boy can disable lights and the Puppet is... a Puppet. Boomstick: Still, they're not THAT strong. They never fought anyone and they're just animatronics. Also, they're slow, excluding Foxy and The Puppet. All the animatronics scream. BB: *laughs* Fight! Akihiro is reading a newspaper. He finds a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza announcement on the first page. Akihiro: I need a job... How about this creepy-looking pizza place? Akihiro walks to the pizza place and gets the job. He puts a uniform, sits on the office's chair and grabs a tablet. Akihiro: I get paid for sitting in a chair for 6 hours? Good. '' Akihiro uses the tablet and checks the cameras, until he notices that Foxy is now on the hall. Akihiro puts his normal clothes back and gets into his fighting pose. '''FIGHT!' Foxy jumps at Akihiro, ready to bite him. Akihiro ducks and lets Foxy hit the wall. Foxy seems to be angry, then he jumps and bites Akihiro's arm. Akihiro: Ow! RYU KEN! Akihiro cuts Foxy's head off with the Ryu Ken. Akihiro: You got outfoxed. Akihiro 1 - 10 Animatronics Akihiro hears something crawling in the vents. He checks the Left Air Vent and the Right Air Vent. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie are here. Akihiro kicks Toy Bonnie's face. Toy Chica gets out of the Left Air Vent and grabs Akihiro. Toy Chica: HUG ME! Akihiro: No! *stabs Toy Chica's belly with the Ryu Ken* DRAGON BEAM! The beam makes Toy Chica explodes from the inside and the only thing that survived was her feet. Akihiro 1 - 9 Animatronics Toy Bonnie walks to Akihiro with his guitar. He hits Akihiro's head using the guitar. Akihiro gets angry and slashes Toy Bonnie's head off. Akihiro 1 - 8 Animatronics Akihiro: This is getting boring! Akihiro walks to the hall with a flashlight. He hears a radio sound coming from somewhere. He turns arround and realizes the sound is coming from the ceiling. He looks to the ceiling and sees The Mangle. Mangle bites Akihiro's head, but Akihiro pulls her off the ceiling and throws her against the wall, breaking her easily. Akihiro 1 - 7 Animatronics Akihiro walked to the Parts/Services room. He was about to use his flashlight, but suddenly, he couldn't use it. He heard a laughing, coming from BB . BB: Hi. Akihiro: Hi? BB walks to Akihiro and starts laughing. Akihiro: Uhm... BB is still laughing. Akihiro: Shut up. *kicks BB's head, destroying it* Akihiro 1 - 6 Animatronics Akihiro decides to go to the Show Stage. He sees Toy Freddy standing there. Toy Freddy teleports to Akihiro and punches him in the face. Akihiro: You guys won't stop, right? *kicks Toy Freddy* Toy Freddy hits a wall. He gets up and throws his microphone at Akihiro. Akihiro dodges and slashes Toy Freddy in half. Akihiro 1 - 5 Animatronics Akihiro walks to the Parts/Services room and uses his flashlight to see the animatronics. All the old, withered animatronics are here, except Foxy. They all activate and get up. Freddy Fazbear: Are you ready for Freddy? Chica: I am! Bonnie: Me too! Akihiro runs to the three animatronics. They just stand there. Akihiro is close to slash them all with a single cut of the Ryu Ken, but they teleport. Akihiro: Where are they? Bonnie appears and grabs Akihiro by his neck. Chica appears and shocks Akihiro using her hands. Freddy appears and then bites Akihiro's arm. Akihiro: Ouch... That didn't hurt at all... RYU KEN! The Ryu Ken appears and it slices Bonnie's head off. Chica prepares to shock Akihiro using her hands again, but Akihiro kicks her and slashes her arms off. Freddy uses his microphone and throws it at Akihiro, but Akihiro dodges it. Akihiro: DRAGON BEAM! '' The beam destroys Chica and Freddy, they both explode. Akihiro 1 - 2 Animatronics Akihiro gets back to the office and notices that it's 5 AM. ''Akihiro: Finally. Akihiro hears "Pop Goes The Weasel". The music is coming from a place. Akihiro gets up and sees the Puppet coming to get him. Akihiro dodges the Puppet coming at him. The Puppet seems to be very angry. It tries to hit Akihiro, but he is destroyed by a single slash of the Ryu Ken. Akihiro 1 - 1 Animatronic Akihiro uses the flashlight and sees Golden Freddy in the hallway. Akihiro just stands there. Golden Freddy appears in the office, then he quickly fades away. His head comes flying to Akihiro, and Akihiro slashes the flying head. Golden Freddy's head goes back to his normal body. Golden Freddy floats and becomes his head again, flying to Akihiro, this time hitting him. The head pushes Akihiro against the wall. Akihiro stabs the head. Akihiro: DRAGON BEAM!! The head glows and explodes, burning half of the office. Akihiro: Oh, look, 6 AM. Time to go. *walks away* K.O.! Akihiro gets fired for tampering with the animatronics, while the robots are being repaired. Conclusion Boomstick: Well, shit, they lost again. Wiz: Akihiro was durable enough to survive falls from 50 feet. Boomstick: While the animatronics are just... animatronics. Wiz: Also, Akihiro kept up with Dimentio, who's a god. Also, Akihiro's abilities were more than enough to destroy all animatronics. Boomstick: Akihiro "dra"stroyed them. Wiz: The winner is Akihiro. Next Time On Death Battle Freddy Fazbear giggles and jumpscares the player. The screen goes black for 10 seconds. Freddy Fuckboy: Inhale my dong, enragement bear. Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Fuckboy! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:IdemSplix Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015